No es lo que parece
by Beckett-Castle-Alba
Summary: ¿Será un viaje romántico el último momento feliz de Castle y Beckett? (Mini-fic)
1. Chapter 1

Un olor intenso a café inunda la casa, sin embargo nadie parece percatarse de ello. La taza sigue allí, como está desde hace más de una hora, enfriándose poco a poco, perdiendo cuerpo y esencia, convirtiéndose en algo que pocos calificarían de café.

Fotos dispersas por el salón lo cubren a modo de alfombra de diversos momentos vividos por aquellas dos personas protagonistas de ellas. Sonrisas y diversión se pueden ver en esas instantáneas llenas de tanta vida que te hacen querer estar allí, disfrutando de esa sensación de felicidad que trasmiten las fotografías en su conjunto.

Sus ojos azules pasan de una imagen a otra recordando cada detalle, casa olor, cada sensación vivida junto a ella y entonces se pregunta qué pasó, que le hizo querer alejarse de su lado de un modo que no llega a comprender.

La Fontana di Trevi fue conocedora de su deseo de volver de nuevo a la capital italiana tras arrojar una moneda a la fuente hace solo dos semanas, cuando ellos no querían pasar ni un minuto separados, cuando sus bocas se buscaban como si hubiesen estado hechas la una para la otra, cuando necesitaban sentir como sus cuerpos se fundían en uno solo. Roma y sus calles fueron testigos de sus paseos al atardecer por el parque Villa Borghese, de sus visitas llenas de momentos tiernos a los distintos lugares emblemáticos de la ciudad y sus románticas cenas en los diversos restaurantes de Roma.

La Torre de Pisa se vuelve borrosa cuando una gota cae sobre ella tras haberse escapado de los ojos del novelista más codiciado en Nueva York. Su mirada azul se ha vuelto vidriosa fruto de la tristeza y el no saber de los últimos días.

Tras la vuelta a Nueva York de las que él consideraba las mejores vacaciones de su vida, la detective tuvo que volver a la rutina, pasando gran parte del día en la comisaría. Los asesinatos parecían haberse multiplicado a su regreso, no había un solo día que no llegase un nuevo caso y el trabajo se iba acumulando, así como la ingente cantidad de papeleo que debían hacer. Como era habitual en él, Castle no se separó ni un solo segundo de su musa, observándola desde su silla rellenar gran cantidad de informes, aportándole nuevas teorías sobre los posibles asesinos de los casos, llevándole ese café que esperaba cada mañana.

La comisaría era ajena a aquella relación que se había forjado en aquel edificio, así que las muestras de cariño se veían relegados a las escasas horas que podían disfrutar ellos solos. Aquel salón que ahora se le antojaba vacío, había estado lleno de juegos entre los cojines del sofá, pasión, picardía, y erotismo, todo el que la detective era capaz de llevar hasta el loft. Sin embargo, nada de ello quedaba ahora.

Tras un duro caso en el que la mayor banda de narcotraficantes era el hilo conductor, el escritor recibió una llamada de su ex mujer y también editora, Gina, que le exigía tener el próximo libro de la saga Nikki Heat terminado en un plazo de una semana, asegurándole que había sido condescendiente con él al no ponerle límite de fecha de entrega y que no volvería a serlo. Al saber lo que ocurría, Beckett le prohibió volver a la comisaría si no acababa el libro.

- Castle, no quiero que Gina me eche la culpa de ser la causante de que vayas atrasado en la fecha de entrega.  
- Pero... ¡si tú eres mi musa! ¿Que voy a hacer sin ti?  
- Puede que antes lo fuese, pero ahora soy el motivo de que no te concentres en lo que debes hacer.  
- Se lo tiene muy creído, inspectora.  
- ¿Es que no te desconcentro? - le susurró al oído haciendo que Castle tragara sonoramente. Ante tal gesto, a Beckett se le escapó una sonrisa – Sé bueno y ponte a escribir. Con suerte habrás acabado el libro antes de una semana y podrás volver a ser mi fiel escudero.

Esa había sido la última conversación que habían mantenido.

El primer día encerrado en el loft sin dejar de escribir se le hizo eterno. Echaba de menos a sus compañeros, las bromas y risas con ellos, la acción en los casos, el poner su mente a trabajar para sacar una teoría, pero sobre todo, echaba de menos a su musa.

El segundo día pensó que no podía con aquello, que tenía que volver a la comisaría, pero sabía la respuesta que recibiría por parte de Beckett, así que decidió enviarle un whatsapp.

"24 horas sin ti y me parece un siglo. Te echo de menos"

Después de cuarenta largos minutos de espera en los que llegó a preocuparse de que no contestase, llegando a pensar que le podría haber ocurrido algo, recibió una escueta contestación.

"Estoy trabajando. Haz tú lo mismo"

Aquello le dejó fuera de juego. Su respuesta había sido como un jarro de agua fría. Sabía lo profesional que era, había podido ser testigo de ello durante más de cuatro años, pero aguardaba la esperanza de que le hubiese echado de menos el día anterior y se lo hiciese saber de algún modo.

Los últimos días, Beckett había pasado de responderle con breves mensajes a, simplemente, no contestarle. Castle no entendía su comportamiento, fría como un tempano de hielo y distante. Durante el último caso la había notado rara, como si existiese algo que le cohibiese ante él que le hacía esquivar sus miradas, pero el escritor lo atribuyó al agotamiento fruto del incesante trabajo diario que tenía y no le prestó mayor atención.

Ahora se arrepiente de no haberse dado cuenta de que algo le ocurría y no se lo quería decir. Toma otra foto entre sus manos, una de ellos dos sonriendo sin dejar de mirarse teniendo como telón de fondo La basílica de San Pedro. Recuerda como, en un fluido italiano, Beckett le pidió a un señor que pasaba por allí que les hiciese una foto. Luego ella le había explicado a Castle que desde pequeña sus padres le inculcaron la pasión por conocer otros países, otras culturas, otras lenguas,… llevándola a pasar un año de intercambio con un universitario italiana en Florencia.

Su sonrisa hace que el corazón del escritor sienta una gran presión, al sentir que no la volverá a ver.

"No puedo seguir así, ya no lo soporto más", dice como si alguien pudiese oírlo y se levanta del suelo. Coge las llaves de su coche y la chaqueta, dejando lo que podría considerarse un sucedáneo del café alejado en una esquina de la mesa de la cocina y las fotografías esparcidas por el salón.

Castle solía ser respetuoso con las normas de circulación en la carretera, pero en esta ocasión no puede pensar en otra cosa que no fuese volver a verla, así que pisa el acelerador sin importarle la posible sanción que ello pueda acarrearle.

Diez minutos después, el escritor se encuentra frente al apartamento de la detective, contemplándolo mientras tamborilea con los dedos sobre el volante. Respira profundamente y sale del coche con paso decidido.

Llama a la puerta y su corazón empieza a latirle con fuerza, como si fuese un caballo desbocado. Se siente inexplicablemente nervioso.  
Unos segundos después la puerta se abre y la escena que ante él se presenta hace que todo su mundo se vuelva del revés. Siente como cae sobre él un bloque de piedras que le impide levantarse.

- ¿Quién es? - escucha preguntar desde dentro del apartamento.

Beckett aparece ante él, al lado de aquel hombre que, vestido únicamente con un pantalón vaquero, parece querer hablar. Pero ver a su musa con una toalla que cubría escasamente su cuerpo junto a aquel hombre no necesitaba explicación alguna para él.

Los ojos de la inspectora parecen sorprendidos ante su presencia, pero eso a él le da igual. El novelista se gira y baja lo más rápido que puede hasta salir a la calle, mientras a lo lejos escucha a su musa correr tras él.

- Castle, por favor, espera. No es lo que parece ¡Castle!

El escritor sube a su coche sin volver la vista tras él, sintiendo como su corazón se parte en dos, como su vida se hace añicos, como su alma se desgarra.

Conduce sin rumbo fijo con la única idea de alejar de su mente aquella dolorosa imagen.


	2. Chapter 2

El sol abrazaba las calles de Nueva York. El verano había llegado y sin previo aviso, haciendo que pasear por Central Park, que hasta dos o tres días atrás era agradable, se convirtiese en una pesadilla. Aquellos valientes que se atrevían a abandonar sus casas lo hacían sin detenerse, con paso firme, como si temiesen que sus zapatos se fuesen a fundir con el calor que emanaba de las aceras.  
Los parques están vacíos, caminar por ellos se convierte en toda una proeza bajo aquel asfixiante día de verano. Las copas de los árboles crean grandes zonas de sombras donde las aves se protegen del hastío y sopor del que promete ser el día más caluroso del verano.

Ajeno a todo ello, Castle camina por aquel parque que tanto ha significado para Beckett y para él. Sabe que a ojos de todos, el estar allí, sentado en aquel columpio, sin hacer otra cosa que pensar, podría resultar ridículo e incluso infantil dado el lugar donde está: la zona de juegos de los niños. Pero a él, poco o nada le importa lo que los demás piensen, su mente está en otro sitio.

Por más que lo intente no puede quitarse de la cabeza aquella escena. "¿Cómo ha sido capaz de engañarlo?" No puede dejar de preguntarse una y otra vez lo mismo. La imagen de aquel tipo junto a Beckett no deja de torturarlo. "Ahora entiendo su comportamiento de estos día atrás" piensa mientras la rabia se apodera de él por no haber sido capaz de mantenerla a su lado y que, como en sus anteriores relaciones, haya acabado solo. La diferencia es que esta vez estaba convencido de que pasaría la vida con ella, tenía la certeza de haber encontrado a la persona con la que ser él mismo ya que justamente su forma de ser era lo que a ella le gustaba. No creía que fuese capaz de amar del modo que ha experimentado con ella, siendo capaz de dar su vida por salvarla, haciendo todo lo posible porque la sonrisa no desapareciese de su rostro, arriesgando su vida sin ser su profesión solo para estar a su lado.

Siente como sus ojos arden pero reprime el impulso de dejar que las lágrimas corran libres. Se siente cansado, cansado de intentar que lo veo como algo más que un amigo para luego no ser siquiera capaz de decirle lo que siente antes de irse con otro, cansado de jugar a un juego en el que ambos estaban estancados, cansado de no ser para ella lo que ella era para él.

Se levanta de aquel columpio que una vez fue un símbolo para ellos decidido a no dejarse hundir más, no más. Vuelve a su coche y deja que suene las noticias de la radio: muertes sin causas conocidas, asesinatos,... Inevitablemente, todo lo que escucha le acaba llevando a ella así que decide apagar la radio.

El loft le resulta aun más vacío ahora que sabe que Beckett no volverá a él. Como si aquella escena se tratase de una bomba, ahora debe calcular daños y reconstruir todo lo destrozado.

Divaga por la diáfana cocina percatándose por primera vez en el día del café o, más bien, de lo que queda de él. Coge la taza y vierte el contenido en el fregadero, dejando que éste discurra por él hasta perderse y desaparecer a sus ojos.  
Poco a poco las fotos dejan de cubrir el salón para volver a su lugar de origen: el álbum.  
Dispuesto a alejar de su mente cualquier pensamiento que le lleve a ella, se dirige a su despacho y se sienta delante del ordenador. Busca entre sus archivo hasta con que lo esperaba encontrar. Ante sus ojos aparece un documento de texto con el nombre de "Nikki Heat Vol. 5" Le queda dos días antes de que se cumpla el plazo que Gina le había impuesto, así que, sin más dilación, comienza a escribir.

"Un nuevo día comenzaba para la inspectora Nikki Heat. El tráfico, el caos, los asesinatos, en definitiva, el estrés de su trabajo ahora no le importaba. Se giró y pudo contemplar a su lado a esa persona con la que desde hacía algún tiempo compartía sus noches... y sus días: Jameson Rook"

Castle para de escribir y pulsa la tecla "Del", borrando todo lo que había comenzado a escribir. Se centra en la página en blanco, intentando que las palabras fluyan solas, pero resulta en vano.

"Maldita seas, Kate" grita cerrando la tapa del portátil.

El sonido de alguien llamando con los nudillos a la puerta lo lleva a dejar su trabajo y se levanta para abrir.

- ¡Tú! ¿Cómo te atreves...?

Ante él, el hombre que encontró en el apartamento de Beckett permanece impasible. De complexión atlética, piel morena y ojos negros, Castle había comprendido en el mismo instante en que lo vio que no tenía nada que hacer frente a él en cuanto a físico se trataba.

- Por favor, deja que me explique.  
- ¿Explicar qué? Me quedó bastante claro lo que vi. No quiero saber nada más – Castle hace intento de cerrarle la puerta pero este fue más rápido y se lo impidió empujándola con su mano derecha.  
- Solo escúchame. Si luego quieres que me vaya, lo haré.  
- Si vienes a contarme como conseguiste que Beckett se acostase contigo, puedes ahorrártelo.  
- En el caso de querer acostarme con alguien, sería contigo y no con Katie.  
- Claro, ahora vas a decirme... - cuando Castle comprende lo que ha querido decirle, se queda mudo - ¿Estás diciéndome que... ?  
- Sí, me gustan los hombres – confirma antes de que el escritor acabe la pregunta.  
- Entonces... ¿qué hacías en el apartamento de Beckett sin camiseta y ella recién salida de la ducha? ¿Quién eres tú?  
- Si me invitas a pasar, te lo explicaré gustosamente.  
- Perdona, pasa – Castle hace gala de su amabilidad y buena educación invitándole a un café – Siéntate – le dice señalándole el sofá.

El novelista toma las dos tazas de café recién hecho y se dirige hacia donde se encuentra el desconocido hombre.

- Ten...  
- Norman – contesta el aludido tomando la taza que Castle le ofrece – Siento haberte hecho pensar que pudiese tener algo con Katie.  
- ¿Katie? - pregunta Castle sorprendido ante el modo de llamarla, un diminutivo que solo había escuchado usar Jim.  
- Así la llamábamos en la universidad. Katie era una alumna brillante que apuntaba ser una de las mejores abogadas de la ciudad. Por aquel entonces yo aun no tenía muy claro si me gustaban los hombres o las mujeres y todos parecían querer ser quienes decidieran por mí. En aquella época la sociedad no estaba tan abierta de mente como lo está ahora y, si tenemos en cuenta que hoy en día aun hay personas que nos miran mal, puedes imaginarte como lo harían entonces. Katie se convirtió en mi defensora, la persona que me quería sin importarle mi condición sexual y la que me ayudó a descubrir que me gustaban los hombres después de presentarme a uno de sus amigos. Supongo que siempre lo supo pero jamás me presionó y se convirtió en la mejor amiga que tengo.  
- No sabía nada – dice Castle sorprendido ante el relato de Norman.  
- Típico de Beckett. Es como una ostra, rara vez se abre a los demás – Castle asiente – Si me viste en su apartamento fue porque quise darle una sorpresa. Soy abogado y trabajo en California, pero mi nuevo cliente es de Nueva York, así que he tenido que acercarme hasta aquí para arreglar algunos documentos. Me presenté en casa de Katie sin avisarla y cuando me abrió con una taza de café en la mano, tuvimos un pequeño accidente y mi camisa acabó empapada. Ella se ofreció a lavármela y me pidió que la esperase a que saliese de la ducha para hablar. Esa es la explicación a lo que viste.  
- Kate - Castle se lleva las manos a la cabeza revolviéndose el pelo.  
- Lo está pasando muy mal. Deberías hablar con ella. ¿Por qué no vas a verla?

Castle se levanta como un resorte, dándole las gracias una y otra vez a Norman por haber ido a explicarle lo ocurrido y, una vez más en el día, tomas las llaves de su coche.

Da gracias de que no haya ningún control de tráfico, no quiere que lo multen por exceso de velocidad pero tampoco quiere perder el tiempo. Disminuye las marchas del coche cuando se va acercando al apartamento. Su corazón parece ir a la inversa de la velocidad del coche, aumentando conforme se acerca a su destino. Tras aparcar frente al apartamento, sale atropelladamente del automóvil sin pensar en otra cosa que no sea volver a verla.

Dos golpes secos contra la puerta con los nudillos son necesarios antes de que Castle escuche los pasos de su musa acercarse hasta él. Sin darle tiempo a pensar en nada más, la puerta se abre y ante el novelista aparece la detective con los ojos hinchados, símbolo inequívoco de haber llorado.

- ¿Puedo pasar? - pregunta cauteloso.  
- ¿A qué has venido, Castle?  
- A pedirte perdón.

Beckett sopesa la respuesta y finalmente se aparta para dejarle paso. La inspectora se dirige hacia el sofá y él la sigue. Castle se sienta dejando un espacio entre ellos, el suficiente para que ella no se sienta presionada por su presencia.

- ¿Y a qué viene ahora ese arrebato que te ha dado por pedirme perdón? - le pregunta elevando el tono de voz, visiblemente afectada por su actitud horas atrás.  
- Lo siento mucho, Kate. Si llego a saber que Norman preferiría cenar conmigo no hubiese pasada nada de esto.  
- ¿A sí que ya lo sabes?  
- Si, vino a verme. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?  
- Castle, no tengo por costumbres ir hablando de la condición sexual de las personas. Debiste confiar en mí.  
- Lo sé, pero estos días me has estado esquivando. No contestabas mis mensajes y verte aquí con él fue la gota que colmó el vaso.  
- Debí haber intentado hablar contigo, pero nunca encontraba el momento.  
- ¿Qué ocurre, Kate? - el escritor se acerca sutilmente a ella y toma sus manos entre las de él - ¿He hecho algo que te haya podido molestar?  
- No, no es eso, Castle.  
- Entonces, ¿qué es? Cuéntamelo, por favor.

Beckett suspira y toma aire, pensando como comenzar.

- Tengo miedo, por eso no te he dicho nada.  
- No te entiendo.  
- Desde que aposte por nosotros, no he tenido ninguna duda de haber hecho lo correcto, me siento plena. Las vacaciones contigo han sido las mejores que recuerdo desde pequeña – Castle sonríe ante sus palabras – He podido conocerte mejor y descubrir aun más ese lado adulto que se esconde detrás del eterno niño – esta vez fue ella quien muestra una gran sonrisa – He descubierto lo que es tener a alguien que me cuide y me mime, que me proteja y evite que nada malo me pase y he descubierto que me encanta. Me encanta despertarme a tu lado, sentirte junto a mí; me gusta que me prepares el café con el mismo esmero que lo llevas haciendo desde que nos conocimos; me haces sentir especial y sacarme una sonrisa en los momentos tristes se ha convertido en un bálsamo para mí; sabes hacer reír y me enseñas a ver la vida desde otro punto de vista mucho más alegre y divertido. Me haces crecer a tu lado. He comprendido que en mi vida ocupas un espacio mayor del que creía y me da miedo. Me da miedo que para ti yo solo fuera un capricho que nos ha parado hasta conseguir y del que, una vez que lo tienes, te aburres. No quiero ser una más en tu larga lista de conquistas, Castle. Me da miedo porque yo... te quiero.

Castle enmudece al escuchar aquellas dos palabras por primera vez de sus labios. Una leve sonrisa aparece en sus labios, agrandándose más y más hasta que llega un punto que cree que se le desencajará la mandíbula de seguir así, pero no lo puede evitar. Se acerca aun más a ella, sintiendo su corazón como un caballo desbocado.

- Kate, ¿como puedes pensar eso? Jamás has sido un capricho para mí – Beckett arquea una ceja ante su respuesta – Vale, puede que al principio si, pero es que no todos los días se presenta una detective tan buena a detenerme – le dice sonriendo para relajar el ambiente – Kate, ya sé que me precede mi historia de asalta camas, pero eso era antes de conocerte a ti. Desde entonces, por algún motivo que desconocía, no podía estar con nadie sin evitar acabar comparándolas contigo. No eres una competidora fácil, créeme. Me cuesta dar el primer paso, mis anteriores relaciones no han sido muy buenas pero no puedo culparlas a ellas, no es que yo fuese un santo precisamente. Pero todas esas relaciones, mis matrimonios fallidos, han hecho que vaya con cuidado y me de miedo avanzar. Siento si así te he hecho creer que no eres importante en mi vida, porque no es así. No te puedes imaginar lo mal que lo he pasado creyendo que estaba con Norman. Kate, te quiero.

Beckett se lanza a sus brazos, como lleva queriendo hacer desde que lo vio delante de su puerta.

- Te quiero, Rick – le vuelve a decir por segunda vez susurrado al oído.

Castle se separa de ella y toma sus rostro con sus manos para besarla con ternura. Ambos se separan y sonríen. Ambos se separan y sonríen. Beckett observa los labios del escritor y no duda en lanzarse a él nuevamente, dando rienda suelta a la pasión contenida.

- Hay algo que quiero mostrarte – le dice al oído Beckett a Castle cuando consiguen normalizar su respiración.  
- ¿Ah sí?  
- ¿Recuerdas aquello que me dijiste que querías probar a hacer cuando estábamos en el jacuzzi de nuestro hotel en Roma? - le pregunta mordiéndose el labio inferior.  
- ¿En serio? - le pregunta con la cara de felicidad de un niño el día de reyes.  
- Tendrás que venir conmigo a mi despacho personal, detective – giró su rostro hacia su habitación ante la sonrisa de Castle.

Se levanta del sofá y le tiende su mano, tentándolo a comenzar un juego que nada de inocente tendrá.


End file.
